Emergency responders often train for real life situations involving hazardous scenarios. These scenarios are intended to simulate the presence of smoke and lack of light thus altering their vision. During these training situations it is desirable to have a method for altering the trainee's vision. If the vision is not altered it may not truly reflect the real life conditions. Existing devices and methods of vision have limitations, including inaccurate or insufficient simulation of the true distortion of vision that smoke causes, and impracticality of use. What is needed is a vision altering device to simulate the true effects of a smoke filled atmosphere without altering the feel, function or form of the shield or mask for the trainee.